For The Best
by Kamryn-Marie-Pack
Summary: Thor decides that the best thing for Loki is to recieve the same punishment that he once faced. Frostiron ensues. Warnings: Boy x Boy. Tony x Loki.
1. Chapter 1

**So...My mother requested this. o.O ? So, this is for my mother, who agreed that she wouldnt snoop into any of my more graphic stories. :)**

Loki hated Thor. But by hating him, he also loved him. For all his life, he'd been lied to. A jotun. A monster. He was the beasts that parents told their children about at night. The monsters that The All-Father had nearly died defeating. He was a monster. He hated Asgard. In all it's golden glory. He hated Thor. In all his perfection. He hated Odin. In all his lies. And he hated himself. In all his monstrosity.

Tony hated his father. He hated Obadiah. Both had been fathers. One, he'd never had the chance to trust. And one that betrayed his trust to the fullest extent. Tony had nearly died _twice _by Obadiah's hand. It was Obadiah that had given Tony his first drink. Just after his parents' funeral, too.

"Here. It'll make you feel better…" Obadiah had whispered, handing the glass full of amber liquid to Tony, who was still underage. A hand on the small of his back. The burn of alcohol lingering in the back of his throat. The spark going out of his eyes as his innocence died in one small sip.

Twenty years later, not a thing had changed. Just the places, events, and reactions. Pepper was Tony's best friend, and yet she couldn't stand to be around Tony for more than a few hours. Tony wished desperately that he could love her. But he simply couldn't. If he loved her, he'd hate himself. He knew that if he loved her, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from pulling her in, and ruining her. He didn't want to ruin Pepper. And so, he drank to push her away.

Loki was neglected. Thor was the perfect son. Loki wasn't even truly their blood child. He would destroy his heritage. But Thor, in all his perfection, stopped him. A mortal woman had managed to change him for the better in a matter of _days._ It was a feat Loki had been trying for the thousands of years they'd been brothers. A petty mortal woman could change Thor…But his own brother couldn't. But, no. They were not brothers. They never were. As Loki let go, and fell from the broken Bi-Frost, he never regretted it. He had wanted to die in that moment.

"No. For yourself." Odin had whispered, looking into a stranger's eyes. In that moment, Loki simply couldn't. He let go and tried not to hear Thor's devastated roar of his name as he fell into blackness.

Tony threw the bottle away from himself, barely hearing it shatter against the cement floor of his workshop. His Iron Man suit seemed to glare at him, trying to remind Tony that he was an _Avenger _now. That he needed to be responsible, mature, and good. But, damn it, Tony didn't want to be. He wanted to be…. He didn't know where. He just wanted to have someone that would understand what it was like. Then Loki showed up. A few accidents, a huge battle, and two very different gods. Somehow they all ended up in the Helicarrier almost a month later.

Loki looked up from the gray surface of the table, his muzzle preventing him from saying anything. His hands were bound in front of him, his ankles chained loosely, allowing him to walk but not run. Smart.

He looked up at Stark. The man was a mystery to him, unlike all the other mortals. He could easily see into their minds even without magic. And his glowing chest piece. What did it do? What was it for? Why was it there? And why couldn't he take control of Stark like he could with the others. A simple tap over the heart and their minds were his. Except for Stark. That glowing hunk of metal and science prevented him from control. It was why he hadn't won, plain and simple. Stark was the only reason he hadn't one. And Loki was happy for that. He was in too far. He was in debt to the Chitauri now. They would have no problem killing him, or literally using him for anything they saw fit. Loki remembered Thanos's slowly whispered words, husky breath, and pale face. Loki was disgusted with himself, and he couldn't tell them that. Because of his gods-damned muzzle! Loki roared internally and raked his fingernails down his face, drawing blood.

Director Fury fell silent and quickly ordered Stark and Thor to chain his hands to the table. But Loki refused to be silenced any longer. He mustered all the magical strength he could and blew Thor away. He ripped at the muzzle again and finally got it off. It fell from his face, leaving red indents and bloody lips.

"I'm sorry!" He screamed, falling to his knees, his black leather duster fanning out behind him. Stark backed off immediately, nearly stumbling. Thor stood with a groan, rubbing the back of his head.

"Brother, what are you speaking of?" He questioned stepping forward. Loki looked up at him, tears on his face. He hated himself so much in that moment. He always cried. Thor _never _did.

"I'm…_sorry…_For _everything, _Thor! I'm sorry I tried to destroy Jotunheim! I'm sorry I betrayed Asgard! I'm sorry I'm a monster! But, I cant help that, can I? Odin should have left me to die in that temple!" Loki broke down, fisting his hands in his hair, not caring how crazy he sounded.

Thor knelt on one knee beside Loki and wrapped his arms hesitantly around his little brother's shoulders.

"Loki…Don't be sorry. Don't regret your decisions…Odin _could _have left you. But he didn't and it just shows us how cruel fate is." Thor mumbled, brushing Loki's hair back soothingly, not paying any mind to the other Avengers and Nick Fury watching them curiously.

Loki sniffled and chuckled weakly. "I don't believe in fate." He mumbled. Thor laughed heartily.

"Loki, brother, you know that everything happens for a reason even more so than I. It's the little, seemingly-trivial events in your life that have made you who you are. You are not a monster in my eyes. You are my little brother, that keeps making decisions he does not realize will only hurt him later on. Loki, I love you, you know that, I just want you to learn the lessons that I learned while banished to Midgard. . ." Thor trailed off slowly.

Loki looked up at his brother sharply. He stood indignantly and pushed his hair back.

"Please say you don't mean what I think you mean." He pleaded. Thor stood and smiled at his brother apologetically.

"Loki Laufeyson, as the future King of Asgard, I hereby immediately, and irrevocably, cast you from Asgard. Until you learn the wrong of your actions, how to use your magical capabilities for good, and…realize that your heritage doesn't make you a monster, you will not be allowed on Asgard and you will be stripped of your powers. You will be mortal to the fullest extent. I'm sorry, brother, but it's for the best." Thor's voice rang clearly through the room. He stepped back, deaf to Loki's quite loud protests. He pointed his hammer at Loki and a bright flash of magic hit the son of Laufey. He cried out sharply and fell to his knees again. His golden pieces of armor disappeared in small bursts of light. His cape following, then his many layers of leathers. When the bright light finally faded away, leaving color-spots in everyone's eyes, Loki was left laying on the floor, unconscious. Thor sighed and walked to his brother again, smiling down at him. He looked up to Nick Fury.

"Man of Fury, please let my brother have the chance for redemption," Thor turned to Tony, "Man of Iron, please, have your team protect my brother, for as a mortal he is vulnerable to anyone's attacks," Thor looked around at everyone, "I must take my leave now. I am to go back to Asgard to inform the All-Father of these most recent events. Fare thee well, friends. Good luck." And Thor was gone in a huge burst of light that the others were smart enough to shield their eyes from.

Looking around at the similarly-stunned SHIELD operatives, Tony laughed smugly. "He called it _my _team."

"Shut up, Tony." Nearly everyone a the table groaned, standing and making their way towards Loki.

He lay unconscious on the floor, curled into the fetal position. He exhaled in his sleep and slowly uncurled.

Everyone gasped, but would never admit to that. Loki's hair was shorter, and curled lightly at the ends, still slicked back. He was still ghostly pale, pink lips as pouty as ever. A fitted green tunic, the laces undone at his neck, a leather belt around his waist. Black tights showed from under the tunic at about mid-thigh, before Loki's brown riding boots came over them.

He seemed younger in ways that Tony couldn't explain. Loki was definitely smaller now. He was still just as almost-anorexic…but in a graceful, feminine, and dignified kind of way. If that made sense. Tony rubbed at his forehead harshly.

Loki groaned loudly and sat up, similarly rubbing at his forehead, slowly opening his eyes. As he saw The Avengers surrounding him, bar Thor, he yelped and launched himself to his feet, not paying attention to where he was going. Loki ran right into Tony chest and with a girly shriek, and manly grunt, they fell back to the floor, Tony somehow twisting them around in midair so that he hit the ground first. Loki landed on his chest with a loud huff of breath and groan as the Arc Reactor slammed into his chest, probably leaving yet _another _bruise. Loki rolled off Stark and laid there, rubbing moodily at his chest.

He looked up at Fury's positively amused face and mumbled dejectedly, "I suppose you'll kill me now? If you would, do it slowly." Tony sat up and pushed himself up off the ground, Bruce silently offering him a helpful hand, which Tony gladly took. He rubbed at the sensitive skin around his Arc Reactor.

"Watch where you're going next time, kid." He grumbled, wincing slightly. Steve glared down at the

now-not god.

"Fury, what _are _we going to do with him?" He asked. Natasha stared intensely at the young man on the floor, staring up at all of them with hidden-fear in his eyes.

"I think we should do what Thor asked," She spoke up, "Let's take him back to Stark Tower. And keep an eye on him. Almost like rehab." Fury nodded slowly.

"It would take the little brat off my hands…I like it." He agreed.

"I am right _here, _you know!" Loki whined from the floor. Tony gaped at them.

"Um, are you forgetting that this "little brat" threw me out a window, not even a month ago?" He asked incredulously.

"No, Stark, I haven't. But I really don't want him on my hands. So he's _your_ responsibility."

Tony flailed his arms for a moment. "_WHY?"_

"Because I think it's funny." He stated, glancing at his watch. "I have a meeting, so, are we all good here? Good." And Fury was gone with a smirk and silent footsteps.

* * *

**Yup. Here ya go, mom. xD PLease review. Will be a one-shot unless some peeps want updates. if i continue it, it will probably be a lot less humorous than my other stories...**


	2. Chapter 2

**It got longer so...Here it tis. Enjoy :p and review! **

* * *

Why. Why did Tony always get stuck babysitting? Well, he didn't really, ever. But, still. What was Fury thinking?

Tony was very, very aggravated at the moment. He grumbled, grabbing Loki's arm and none-too-gently dragged him down the hall, the others following him obediently, wisely not commenting on his slightly abusive nature at the moment. Loki yelped and stumbled, Tony moved to fast for him to keep up. Tony sighed and literally tossed the kid up onto his shoulders, his sharp protests being ignored.

"Stark! Put me down, damn it!" He yelled, slamming his tiny fists down onto Tony's back, doing no harm whatsoever. Steve rolled his eyes. Bruce was still trying to get his heart rate down but rolled his eyes too. Natasha just kept staring at Loki intensely. Clint laughed, it was about time Loki got a little man-handled, he thought, after what the god had done to him. _No one _saw every secret in Hawkeye's mind and got away with it.

They reached the exit of SHIELD and Tony kicked open the door, stalking to his car and throwing Loki into the passenger side. Steve hopped onto his motorcycle, Bruce getting on the back of it cautiously, putting his arms around his middle, to balance himself. Clint and Natasha both got into a sleek back sports car, Natasha driving, of course. Tony opened his door roughly and got in, slamming the door after him. He jammed the keys into the slot and turned on the engine.

He seriously hated traffic.

Loki and Tony sat there, both drowning in the awkward silence. Finally Loki spoke up.

"You are aggravated with me." Loki stated, eyebrows furrowing.

"No, really? I couldn't tell…" Tony said, practically oozing sarcasm.

"Well, it does not make sense for you to be angry with me, when, in fact, it was Thor's rash decision to banish me here." Loki quipped, turning in his seat to stare at Tony intensely.

"Stop that." Tony ordered, glancing at Loki nervously.

"Stop what?" Loki asked, and Tony's grip on the steering wheel tightened. Loki smirked.

"Looking at me like that. It's weird." Tony muttered, silently thanking the gods as the roads opened up and he flew past older versions of the very car he was in, and pulled into the tower just after everyone else.

They got out and Tony walked around to the other side of his car to open the door for Loki and grab his arm again. Loki grunted in discomfort as he was dragged through the lobby and into the private elevator that led to the domestic parts of the building, where The Avengers lived.

"Do you honestly think that I'd be daft enough to try and run with all of your…heroes surrounded me, Stark?" He hissed, pulling his arm from Tony in the confines of the elevator. Tony scoffed.

"Well, one, they aren't _my _team. They're Steve's. And, two, _no_, I don't. But I don't trust you, yet, so I'm not taking mychances.

Then it was silent. Loki just raised his eyebrows and turned away, facing the doors. When they were almost there, Loki spoke up again.

"So…Is the floor still indented with my shape?" He asked curiously. Bruce burst into laughter.

"No, kid, as much as Tony wanted to keep that, Pepper wouldn't let him." He answered, smiling. Loki actually laughed at that, flashing the good doctor a small smile.

Steve chuckled along with Bruce. Natasha smiled as Loki turned back to face the doors, blushing. Clint just glared at Loki. He was still a bit peeved at the ex-god. But, Clint smiled, the kid was pretty funny. And, _damn_, if this wasn't going to be very entertaining.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE LOKI-LOVE. :DDD**


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked into the main area of Tony's penthouse, Loki walked to the windows and stared down at the streets below. He tapped the glass lightly, like he was testing the sturdiness of it. He sighed and turned back towards the Avengers.

Just then, out on the balcony, Thor showed up in a bright flash of light that nearly blinded the Avengers. Then they all realized what Thor was _on. _

A giant, eight-legged horse. It was a sleek grey color, flecked with small black spots. Loki smiled brightly and ran out onto the balcony, going straight to the horse. Bruce was trying to calm himself down. Clint was hyperventilating. Natasha quirked an eyebrow. And Steve gulped.

Tony hurried out onto the balcony, the team following. Loki rubbed the nose of the huge horse, earning a happy-sounding snort. Thor dismounted and smiled at his friends. He detached a big bag from the saddle. Turning to Loki he received the cold shoulder from his brother _and _the horse.

Thor sighed and turned to Tony. He held out the bag, which Tony took cautiously.

"That is full of clothes for my brother." He explained, glancing over at Loki and the horse.

Steve tilted his head curiously. "What's up with Loki and the horse?" He wondered aloud.

"That is Sleipnir, Loki's son." Thor answered. Tony (and everyone else) blanched and stared at Thor.

"E-Explain! How?" Clint stuttered. Thor shrugged.

"Loki turned himself into a mare to distract a builders stallion, Svaldifari, for Odin. He lead Svaldifari into the woods and was taken forcibly. When he came back, we found out that he was with child. He was forced to stay as a mare for months until the foal was born." Thor explained. Tony stared at Loki, rubbing and petting at his son's nose, smiling and whispering small things.

"Wait, so….Odin let his son…W-What?" Tony sputtered. And he thought _his _dad had been bad.

Loki kissed Sleipnir's nose lovingly before walking back over to the group. He looked up at Thor.

"On your way back to Asgard, could you locate Hel and tell her to visit?" He asked, taking the bag of clothes from Tony, rummaging through it quickly.

Thor nodded, "Of course, I shall go now, brother." Thor mounted Sleipnir quickly and was gone in a huge flash of light. Loki grumbled.

"I'm not your brother." He turned to Tony, "Is there a room where I can put this?" He asked, hefting the large (to him) bag over his shoulder. Tony groaned and rubbed at his face. He knew he should have listened to Pepper and put guest rooms in.

"Uh…No. But I have a cot in my workshop that is probably more comfortable than the couch. Follow me." He left the balcony and lead Loki down a hallway to a brightly lit set of steps. They led to a big, glass door. Loki followed Tony into his workshop and looked around with minimal interest. He spotted the cot, that was a very high-end cot, and slung his bag onto it. Tony sat briefly at his desk to flcik through some blue holograms.

"Uh, hey, Jarvis?" Tony asked. When Jarvis answered back, "yes, sir?" Loki jumped, looking up at the ceiling.

"What was that?" he asked Tony, for once without a snippy, aristocratic tone in his voice. Just pure curiosity.

"Jarvis. He's a big computer that runs the Tower. Don't worry, kid, you'll get used to it." Tony answered. Loki scowled.

"I wish you'd stop calling me a kid. I'm thousands of years old, you know." Loki whined. Tony stared at him and laughed, shaking his head.

"We call you that because you're small. It's an Earth thing. You're tiny, and pale, and skinny, and pathetic looking, so we call you kid on instinct."

"I do _not _look pathetic! I'll have you know I'm even more beautiful than the fairest maidens of Asgard." Loki quipped, looking down his nose at Tony, pouting his lips slightly. Tony looked him up and down slowly, suggestively.

"Yeah…I can see that.." He whispered, winking slyly. Loki's cheeks turned pink and he looked away quickly.

"Ugh! You're insufferable, Tony Stark." He yelled, walking out of the workshop and back upstairs.

Tony followed him quickly, not wanting the kid to be alone for any extended periods of time.

As they walked into the living room together, Tony immediately headed for the bar.

"Want a drink?" Tony asked casually. Loki chuckled and looked down at the streets below through the windows.

"This brings back memories, eh, Stark?" He chuckled. Tony chuckled and poured two glasses of vodka. With ice.

Tony walked to Loki and handed him a glass.

"Cheers." Tony muttered. They clinked the very tops of their glasses together lightly and tossed their drinks back. Loki immediately coughed and grimaced at the taste. Tony grabbed the glass from his hand before he dropped it.

"Ya okay?" Tony asked, worried just the teensiest bit. Loki cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes. Asgardian ale is much sweeter than…whatever that _horrid _drink was." Loki explained, rubbing at his burning throat. Tony nodded slowly and took Loki's hand, pulling the smaller male back over to the bar. Tony pointed to a stool.

"Sit." He commanded. Loki did so slowly, eyeing Tony warily. Tony walked around to the other side of the bar-counter, and sighed, cracking his knuckles as he eyed the drinks.

"Um…What are you doing?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We…are going to mix drinks until we make one sweet enough for your liking." Tony answered, as if that explained everything. Loki shook his head, sighing.

"Yes, but _why, _Stark?"

"Because you seem like you'd be a fun drunk." Tony laughed, reaching under the counter and pulling out some bottles.

"A fun drunk?" Loki asked, thoroughly confused by this Midgardians terms. Tony sighed and looked up from his drinks.

"See….There are different kinds of moods that people get into when they're drunk. There are mad-drunks. They get mad very easily when intoxicated and usually start fights. Natasha and Clint are prime examples. Then there are sad-drunks. They are very depressing. That's Bruce. Then there are fun-drunks. They usually are the ones that end up dancing on tables and going on random adventures through the city and end up waking up in a fountain in central park. Or someone's bed. That's the class that I think and slightly hope you fit into. So, I need to see what drink you like, so if I ever want you to get drunk, I have it on hand. Simple." Tony explained, flashing a bright grin before going right back to his drinks.

Loki stared at him. "And what kind of drunk are you, _Mr. Stark_?" He asked innocently. Or not so innocently. Tony smirked and leaned forward a little.

"Me? Oh, I'm a horny-drunk." He answered. Loki blushed and looked dead into Tony's eyes, also leaning closer.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve walked into the room, arguing with Clint, at the perfect moment. Tony and Loki leaned back rather quickly. Steve came to the bar and set down four different movies.

"It's movie night." He stated. Clint grumbled and threw himself down onto the couch.

"And?" Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair. Steve grinned, "Pick a movie! It's your turn."

Tony grabbed the movies and inspected each one carefully. He'd seen them all several times, but he needed something special tonight, for their new house guest.

The options were: The Princess Bride, Batman: The Dark Knight, Bridesmaids, and The Wizard of Oz.

Tony immediately shoved the Wizard of Oz back into Steve's hands. "No! We've watched this movie a million times, Steve." Captain America pouted childishly. Tony sighed and went back to the other movies.

"Nope." He muttered, sliding Bridesmaids away from him. Batman soon followed.

"Princess Bride it is." Tony laughed, walking over to the TV with the disc in hand. Loki hesitantly walked to the couch and sat down near the edge. As the other Avengers slowly filed in and sat around, Tony set up the DVD player. As the movie started, Jarvis dimmed the lights and Tony walked to the couch, sitting between Loki and Bruce. Clint grumbled from the floor. Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong, Clint?" He asked. Clint sat up and pouted.

"I wanted to watch Robin Hood again…" He whined. Bruce gave him a dead-panned look and shook his head, sighing.

As the movie started, Loki stared. How were the Avengers so…_domestic…._? It was weird.

Tony had to admit though, Loki's reactions to the movie were hilarious. He looked rather bored until Buttercup got kidnapped. Then he started yelling about all the different ways she could have escaped.

He jumped when the shrieking eels attacked and unconsciously grabbed Tony's arm.

By the end of the movie, Loki had yelled at the movie, given Tony's arm welts from his nails, and even had even teared up a bit. All in all, Tony had found it to be a rather productive night. Oh, and Tony had finally figured out just what drink Loki would _love_: Sex On The Pool Table.

* * *

**Yea, so asking my mom for the names of sweet-tasting drinks was productive…But weird. Who comes up with these names? Honestly…? It's horrifying. Anyways, REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR NOTE: Please check out my Frostiron one-shots series. All the one-shots are unrelated to each other. Please review on them and tell me what you guys think. **

**Yes, this is total shameless self-advertising but damn it, I crave the reviews of those I write for. And I have a feeling the lovely peoples who read this story will love the one-shots. Some are kinda dark but Loki always makes everything better. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I decided to update. Make anyone happy? … I hope. So, Loki will get his visit in this one. If you ship Thorki, and I do, you should listen to "Better off This Way" by A day to remember. ITS PERFECT.**

* * *

Loki officially hated the cot in Stark's workshop. It was high-end, sure, but it was still a cot. He had tossed and turned all night. And then, Stark had come storming in and started working on some modification for his Iron Man suit that he'd gotten the idea for in his sleep. So Loki had burrowed under his mountain of blankets and tried to sleep.

And yet, when Tony came down to get him for breakfast, he had light purple bags under his eyes, which according to Tony, made him look even paler and skinnier. Great. He trudged up the steps behind Tony.

The Avengers sat around the table, munching away at pancakes and other various breakfast foods. Tony pulled out the chair for Loki, who simply raised an eyebrow at Stark before sitting down. Tony sat next to him and quickly started eating his bacon. Loki sighed and nibbled on a piece of bread. He wasn't very hungry…

There was a boom from out on the balcony and Tony groaned. "What is it with gods teleporting onto my balcony?" He grumbled. Loki jumped up from the table and made his way out onto the balcony, the Avengers following closely behind him.

They stopped short when they saw who was on the balcony though. A tall woman with pale skin on one side…and the other side seemed to be a dead body. The skin was mottled and grey-blue, her eyes had no skin around it and her teeth showed through a whole in her cheek. Her black hair fell down her back, the same on both sides. She wore a long white dress, though the bottom was a bit tattered. Loki didn't hesitate at all to hug her.

"Daughter." He sighed, smiling. She laughed and hugged him back.

"Uncle Thor told me to visit, father. He told me what happened. It's absolutely ridiculous, what he's making you do." She said, brushing her hair from her face. Loki shrugged.

"I wanted you to visit to see if you could bring me some of the old books from the Library on Asgard. I didn't ask Thor because he wouldn't even know where the Library is." He explained. The girl nodded and smiled, then turned to the Avengers.

"Are these the ones that defeated you, Daddy?" She asked. Tony and Clint burst into laughter. Bruce gulped. Natasha and Steve just blanched.

Loki ground his teeth. "Yes. They are. Hel, this is Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, and Clint. They're the "Avengers". This is my daughter, Hel." Loki introduced. Hel nodded slowly and looked all of the Heroes over slowly. Then she abruptly turned back to Loki.

"So, will any books do?" She asked. Loki nodded. "Yes. I just need something to read more than these mind-numbing Midgardian books. They have no sense of character! Its unbelievable! Anyways, thank you for coming, dear."

"Of course, father. Its always lovely to see you." She smiled. They hugged again suddenly she was gone. Loki sighed and walked back into the tower, the Avengers following him, still a bit shocked.

"So…Who'd you sleep with to make _her_?" Tony asked, none-to-politely. The Avengers winced as Loki whirled around. Tony had obviously struck a nerve.

"That is none of your business!" Loki hissed and slapped Tony right across the face. He then stormed back down the stairs to Tony's lab. Tony gasped and put a hand to his red cheek.

"That little shit." He said incredulously. Then, he was running down the steps as well. The Avengers just went back to their breakfast and hoped that Tony and Loki didn't kill each other.

* * *

**So yup. :D hop ya guys like it. :p PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys need to listen to Alex's Theme from Silent Hill Homecoming…because it is literally Loki's theme song. It's so perfect and creepy and eerie and AMAZING. And I just found out about, "Smartassfamily." That's like Superfamily…but with Tony and Loki as the dads of Peter. OMG, I sat there and smiled for about three minutes straight.**

**AND: kimmy14 is AWESOME. Because she is. :D**

* * *

"What the hell was that for!" Tony demanding, slamming the glass door shut behind him, staring Loki down. The god just snarled and stormed towards his bed.

"No! You answer me now, damn it!" Tony yelled. Loki whirled around.

"You cant just ask people who they slept with to make their child! It's rude! And what if it wasn't consensual? Yes, I would love to list all the people that've raped me over my life that actually resulted in children!" Loki screamed, his voice cracking on the word 'rape'. Tony stood. And stared. And suddenly, Loki was bawling his eyes out. Tony bundled the smaller man in his arms and held him as he sobbed.

"Loki… I-I had no idea." Tony muttered. Loki shoved Tony away from him. "Of course you didn't! How could you have known? It's not like you care anyway! Just leave me be, Stark! Get out of here!" Loki screamed, his voice hoarse by now.

"Loki! Calm down, damn it! Listen to me!" Tony shouted, grabbing Loki's wrists with on hand and holding the back of his head with the other, making the god look at him.

"Look, I-I get it. I was held prisoner a couple years ago in Afghanistan and they…uh…you know. So, I know how you feel, okay? That's where I got my "piercing"." Tony admitted, letting go of Loki to tap at his Arc Reactor. Loki was silent and still. He looked at the blue light shining through the fabric of Stark's shirt.

"What does it do?" He asked, wiping forgotten tears from his face. Tony chuckled and walked to his desk. He sat down and sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"There's shrapnel in my chest. Tiny pieces of metal and this thing," He tapped his reactor again, "Keeps them from entering my heart. And killing me. It's like a magnet."

Loki walked forward slowly and leaned in close to Stark's chest, lifting his shirt up without warning and staring at the reactor. Tony just sat there as Loki inspected the device.

Loki leaned back. "It is what powers your Iron Man suits? And your tower?" He asked, looking back up to Tony.

"Yeah. It's self-sustaining and good for the environment. I'm trying to get a few more building set up all around the world. And then expand from there." Tony explained, wondering if he should be giving Loki this much information. But, it wasn't like the god would have any trouble getting his hands on the information anyways. Powerless or not, he was a charming little bastard.

And so they sat. Tony explained how the Arc Reactor worked and to Tony's delight, Loki followed along surprisingly well. Even Bruce had gotten lost when Tony tried to explain the details. It was refreshing to talk with someone that could follow along so closely and not have their eyes glaze over when he explained how his suits worked. Then Tony asked about Loki's magic, and Loki explained as well as he could without being able to use demonstrations.

They ended up both sitting in the front seat of one of Tony's vintage cars, parked in front of a big white screen. Tony got up and set up his projector.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked sleepily from where he sat. Tony chuckled.

"Putting on an old movie." He said. Soon, he was back in the car and pulling a half-asleep Loki against his side as the grainy black and white movie started. Loki yawned and blinked slowly. Tony looked down at him and tried not to laugh.

He looked like a tired kitten trying to fight sleep. Tony rubbed Loki's head slowly and soon the god's eyes fell shut and his breath slowed. Tony slowly moved the kid so his head was laying in Tony's lap. The larger male smiled softly and let the his head rest against the back of the seat.

Soon, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

**So yea. Didn't really know how to end this chapter so its just…that. :/ But, I kinda like it. I'm trying not to rush the fluff and romantic stuff but its just so HARD. And people complain when it's a bit rushed, but SERIOUSLY, when you like someone, you can TELL when they like you back and when you both know that, the relationship moves pretty damn fast in real life. So yea.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! People. Review. It really isn't that hard. PLEASE. For the love of all that is in existence: REVIEW. **

**And now, back to our scheduled programming. (P.S. THANKYOU to all of those people who DO review. I love you.)**

* * *

Tony woke up slowly. He felt the weight in his lap and slowly lifted his head from the back of the seat. He blinked a few times and noticed that the movie had long since been over. Tony winced as his neck cracked.

"Ow…Fuck," He groaned, rubbing his sore neck. That was the last time he ever slept sitting up in a car. Why was he sitting up anyways? Looking down, Tony was granted the sight of an unconscious god of mischief strewn across his lap. He was breathing deeply, his thin chest rising and falling smoothly. His hair was a bit mussed and a light blush covered his cheeks.

Tony nudged him. No response. Tony sighed and shook Loki's shoulder.

"Ugh…What? Let me sleep, damn it." Loki groaned, shoving Tony's arm away. He sighed and readjusted his head before seeming to go back to sleep. Tony laughed, "Whatever you say, Reindeer Games."

Then Tony stood. Loki fell from his lap with a yelp. Tony laughed and stepped out of the car, politely holding the door open for a grumbling Loki, who was rubbing his head.

"What was that for?" Loki growled, glaring at Tony.

"You wouldn't wake up…" Tony laughed. Loki glared daggers at him and walked towards his cot. He glanced down at his clothes and scowled.

"You want to use the shower? There's a bathroom right over there." Tony pointed to a door on the far wall. Loki sighed and nodded, running a hand through his hair, the curls all tangled. He gathered a fresh outfit from the bag and walked into the bathroom.

Tony sat at his desk and glanced at his computer screen.

8:37, it read. Everyone would be heading to breakfast pretty soon. Tony sighed and brought up some holograms, and started playing games on his phone.

When Loki came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, he looked a lot better. He wore a tight green and black tunic, a golden belt around his waist. Black leggings covered his legs and he wore furry black boots.

Tony stared at the boots…They were almost exactly like the boots he'd seen girls wear to raves.

"Um…So, did you kill a bear to make those boots?" He asked. Loki looked down at them and shrugged.

"No, Thor and I were hunting and we came across a dying wolf. I put it out of it's misery and…it seemed such a shame to let it rot out in the middle of the woods, so I brought it home and had these boots made along with some furs for my bed." Loki explained. Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

"How big are wolves on Asgard?" He asked. Loki laughed, "Just smaller than Bruce…When he's angry."

Tony whistled and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Wow…And you and Thor managed to hunt those?"

"Yes…Thor and I were the best…We made quite the team…Then, he began hunting with Sif and her friends, The Warriors Three, and…I….started studying magic." Loki looked away sadly and wouldn't look at Tony.

"So…Is magic common on Asgard?" Tony asked, trying to change the subject. Loki smirked.

"Yes, in a way. I was considered odd because I pursued knowledge of magic so passionately. It's usually a woman's trade, but…there wasn't really anything else that I was good at without Thor. . ." Loki chuckled and moved to sit on his cot, sighing. Tony sat beside him.

"Did you do anything else?" He asked, hoping that _this_ subject wouldn't make Loki sad.

He was pleasantly surprised when Loki genuinely _smiled. _It was nice.

"I painted….And, mostly I explored the forests. I mapped out all the swamps none else dared to enter. . .And I danced." Loki told, looking off, remembering his adventures. Tony smiled, glad that his subject change hadn't ended in even more sadness for once.

"Sir, the other's are gathering for breakfast." Jarvis said. Tony hopped up and sighed.

"Come on, kiddo."

He and Loki made their way up to the living room and into the kitchen. Bruce smiled at them as they entered.

"So. You guys didn't kill each other." Clint mused from the table, munching on a piece of bread. Tony glanced at him.

"You sound disappointed." Loki said, sitting at the table beside Tony, but not reaching for any food. Tony glanced warily between Clint and Loki.

"Well, I kinda am. I was kinda hoping you'd kick his ass. Stark needs a little man-handling every once in a while or he gets a bit cocky." Clint laughed. Tony sputtered and stared at his fellow Avenger. Loki burst into laughter and rang through the room like chiming bells. It was a beautiful laugh if that made sense.

* * *

**Didn't know how to end it so… Yea. And guess what? Im going to Knoebles tomorrow with my mom, step dad, sister, sisters-boyfriend, and my best friend Kourtnee (Draculora-Lovely) aka: my wife, and its gonna be AWESOME. But, yea.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blurgh. **

* * *

Tony didn't know what to do. He was sitting in his workshop, staring off into space as Loki played around with a wrench. Metallica was playing loudly but they weren't really listening. It was around noon, and absolutely nothing exciting was happening.

Then, it hit him. What mortal thing was amazingly fun that Loki had never experienced before. An Amusement Park. Like Hershey Park or DollyWorld. Or Disney World. Tony jumped up and grabbed his StarkPhone, dialing for Pepper.

Loki glanced at him, worried, but went back to his wrench. \

"Yes, Tony?" Pepper answered, sighing. Tony chuckled, "Pep, I need you to tell the guys to get my jet ready."

"…Why?" She asked.

"Because…I kinda sorta want to take Loki to Disney World for the day." Tony heard Pepper sigh again.

"I'd argue but it would be pointless. It'll be ready by 2." And she hung up. Tony smiled and put his phone the back pocket of his jeans. He turned to Loki and grabbed his hand, pulling him up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Loki gasped, struggling to keep up behind Tony, who was practically dragging him by now.

"We're going to the most magical place on Earth!" Tony answered happily, slowing down a bit to accommodate to Loki's shorter legs. They reached Tony's room and he threw open the door, pulling Loki inside.

"…Your bedroom is the most magical place on Earth…?" Loki raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip. Tony laughed sarcastically.

"Very funny. And no, it isn't…Today, that is. We are going to Disney World…It's gonna be awesome. But you aren't dressed like a normal human kid so you need to change."

"Into what, Stark? Incase you haven't noticed, the only clothes I have are only appropriate for Asgard." Loki quipped, glancing around Stark's room in disdain. He noticed a pink and black lacy thong hanging from the ceiling fan. He pointed to it wordlessly and Stark's eyes looked to where he was pointing.

"Oh…Ah, haha." Tony jumped up and snatched the thing from the fan, tossing it into a trash can near his dresser. Tony glanced at Loki, to his closet, to Loki, and then back to his closet. Awkward. Tony opened his closet door and walked in, flicking on a light. He opened a drawer at the very back and pulled out some clothes. He turned to Loki, who was leaning on the doorframe.

Tony tossed him a pair of black pants. Loki eyed them suspiciously.

"My bathrooms right there," Tony pointed, "Try them on."

Loki nodded and walked into Stark's bathroom, pulling off his tunic and boots, then his black leggings. The pants he pulled on fit…but were possibly tighter than is leggings. They looked as though they were painted on. He bundled his clothes and set them on the edge of the sink. Opening the door, he took in Tony's wide grin.

"They seem a bit tight…" Loki scowled, looking down at the pants. Were his legs really that thin and…curvy? Tony shook his head.

"No, No, They look fine. Here, put on this shirt and these shoes." Tony handed him the items and Loki inspected the shirt, setting the shoes on the floor for a moment. It was a black t-shirt with a big white "Avengers" symbol on it. Loki gave a long-suffering sigh and slipped it on over his abdomen. As Tony walked to his dresser and slipped on a watch, Loki sat on the floor and began pulling on his shoes. They were Converse high-tops and Tony was quite proud of having kept them all these years. They were faded-red, beat-up, scuffed, and very worn in. Loki fixed the bottoms of his pants over them and stood, wiggling around in them a bit.

"Too small?" Tony asked from across the room. Loki shook his head and gave Tony a small smile. "No, just right, actually. Thank you…" Those last two words seemed to give Loki some difficulty. Tony looked him over, a hand under his chin.

"It's missing something…" He muttered quietly. Loki scoffed as Stark handed him a thin black thread bracelet. He slipped it over his hand and Tony made him spin around before nodding and grabbing his hand again.

…

* * *

When they reached the jet, it was ready to go right away. As they sat and buckled in, Tony noticed that Loki was gripping the armrest tightly, scratching the leather with his slightly long-ish nails.

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about, kid. I designed this jet myself." Tony said comfortingly. Loki nodded and slowly his hands relaxed as they ascended.

"I'm not used to flying…like this. Midgardians are…dare I say it, actually quite innovative." Loki admitted, not meeting Tony's eyes. The larger man laughed heartily and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, not all mortals. I'm one of the best." Tony smiled and winked, then quickly looked away quickly. He couldn't be flirting. He'd forgotten that it was _Loki _he was with and not some adorable, skinny, pale, shy, little sex-kitten that was able to hold an intelligent conversation with him. Yeah.

Loki laughed, not noticing how Tony paled at his own thoughts. "Oh, _sure_." That brought Tony out of his head.

"I'll take that as a challenge. . ." He warned, "So, are you ready for the time of your life?"

He figured he should definitely change the subject to something a bit more innocent than his "greatness". Loki shrugged. "I don't really know what…Disney World…is."

"Oh, well, it's this huge park that full of all these really cool rides. Like, roller coasters…and.." Tony tried to explain but Loki looked completely lost for once. He sighed and adjusted how he sat to get more comfortable. This was going to be a long flight.

….

* * *

The look on Loki's face when they walked into Hollywood Studios was worth everything. Tony grabbed Loki's hand and felt like a teenager as they both ran through the crowds straight towards the tower of tower.

The lines actually weren't that bad and Tony mentally refused to use his fame to get on the rides first. He didn't want all the press, and the families around him gave him polite smiles but undoubtedly knew who he was. He wasn't here to cut ahead of them. He was here for Loki to experience something that every kid should.

Tony was trying his hardest not to laugh as the elevator thingy went through a short hallway and the story of the tower was told. When they entered the elevator shaft and sat there for a moment Tony leaned over to Loki.

"Hold on." He whispered, and then the elevator dropped. Tony was laughing. Loki was pale and trying not to scream, eyes closed tight.

When the ride was over, Tony led Loki back out into the sunlight. Loki's smile was huge and unexpected.

"That was fun! Let's go on another ride!" Loki laughed, brushing his hair from his face.

Tony laughed and grabbed Loki's hand. They ran to Rock'n'Roller Coaster. The line was long but it gave them time to talk.

"So, Stark….Why the sudden urge to come here?" Loki questioned, leaning against the railing. Tony shrugged.

"There was nothing else to do, really…Well, there were hundreds of things, but, I just figured this is something you should experience." He answered, walking forward slowly as the line moved up. Loki walked beside him and nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Stark…This is fun, I have to admit." And again, Loki had a bit of trouble getting the first two words out. Tony laughed and ruffled the shorter male's hair, earning a heavy, yet playful, glare as he fixed it.

"Yea, just wait till I take you to a gift shop. It's going to be amazing. I'll buy you anything you want, as long as it's reasonable." Tony said smugly. Loki raised an eyebrow at him.

"So tell me," Stark continued, "What's Asgard like?"

Loki sighed and moved forward as the line moved up again before answering. "It's beautiful. Golden and sunny. Everyone there is strong and tall and masculine. Odin, my…erm…adoptive…father, the king, would only have perfection for his kingdom." Loki said, looking down at the floor and shuffling his feet. Tony nodded.

"So, you said adoptive…?" He didn't really know what to ask, but Loki understood.

"I'm the son of Laufey, the King of Jotunheim. The Jotuns are also called the Frost-Giants. Laufey took one look at me as an infant and put me in one of the temples. He left me there to die because I was too small." Loki's eyebrows furrowed, "Apparently, I was never a proper Prince. After defeating, but not killing, Laufey, Odin found me and decided to take me as a relic, that he assumed he could later trade with Laufey. For peace. But he didn't understand that there could never be peace between the Jotuns and the Aesir. It just isn't possible. I lead Laufey into Odin's chambers and killed him when he thought my loyalty was greatest. I went to the Bi-Frost and tried to destroy Jotunheim in one great burst of color and power. But Thor was there to stop me. As he always is. But, how is killing them quickly- Putting them out of their misery- Any worse than what Odin was doing, whether he knew it or not." Loki had a single tear on his cheek and Tony reached forward to wipe it away. Loki gave him a sad smile.

"W-What was Odin doing?" Tony asked, despite his better judgment. Loki grimaced.

"I wasn't the only thing Odin took from Jotunheim that day. He took the Jotuns source of power. My races only source of power. The Casket of Ancient Winters. Without it, their realm withered and died. A slow genocide. And that is better than a quick, painless destruction? My race deserved better than that. Even if they were monsters." Now Loki looked angry. Tony knew he shouldn't have asked about that.

"Stark Industries used to make weapons. The best weapons, actually. After I made the Arc Reactor and became Iron Man, I stopped it. I was naïve enough to believe that the people I'd hired were good. That they cared more about Americas well-being than money. But, I was wrong and a lot of people died because of it." Tony said, running a hand through his hair.

"You're young, Anthony. I'm not. My actions were driven by envy and hate." Loki whispered. Tony looked into Loki's deep eyes and he looked _old. _Tony realized that this kid standing in front of him was a _god. _Possibly thousands of years old. And to him, Tony was young. Really young. Tony shook his head and moved forward in line again.

"So, essentially, we're both…" He couldn't think of a word.

"Fools." Loki supplied, raising an eyebrow and laughing humorlessly. No one said anything after that. They got on the ride, had fun, and eventually, the sky was streaked with pink and purple as the sun set.

He grabbed Loki's hand and took him to the gift shops. Loki spotted the 'Villain' shop and dragged Tony towards it. He picked up a Maleficent plushy and smiled.

"I like her horns." He joked, making Tony laugh. "Pick anything you want, Loki. I've got all the money we need." And Loki smiled brightly. They wandered through the shop and Loki picked all the sad villains. All the ones that Tony had felt for when he was a kid. It was when Loki picked up a small plushy of Jack the Skeleton that Tony smiled sadly.

"You know, he's kinda like you. He thought he was doing something good, but in the end he realized that what he had done was wrong. He isn't even really a villain. He should be in the good-guy shop." Tony said, frowning slightly. Loki looked the skeleton up and down.

"But he cant be."

"Why not?"

"Because they judge him by how he looks. If he were not a skeleton, if he were not different, he'd be in that other shop. They don't care about what he did, all they care about is how people think of him." Loki smiled at the doll warmly, like he was trying to comfort it. Tony smiled and lead to Loki to the register.

"Come on, I wanna go home." He sighed.

…

* * *

**So…I finally finished this chapter. Writers block is a bitch, and it is the reason they are at Disney World…..yea, literally had NO IDEA what to do.**

**But hope ya like it. :p REVIEWSSSSSSSSSS ARE NEEEEEEEEDED.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to ****DraculAlucard for your amazingness. And the idea to say that Loki's Aesir "disguise" takes a while to wear off. And so, Jotun Loki makes his debut. **

**And I just wanted to add that I've started a "Logurt" story. That's Logan (Wolverine) and Kurt (Nightcrawler) from The X-Men. I'm not going to post it for a while, but just wanted to know if that's something you guys would like to read? I don't know, but yea. Back to what you guys came for. **

* * *

When they got home, Tony shut the car off and looked to Loki, but he was passed out in the passenger seat. Tony sighed and got out, walking around the front of the car to open Loki's door and pick him up.

He carried Loki into the tower and when the elevator opened to his living room, he was met with the sight of four worried Avengers.

"What the hell?" Clint blurted. Tony shushed him quickly and set Loki on the couch. All the kid did was mumble in his sleep and roll onto his stomach. Tony chuckled and turned to the Avengers, motioning towards the kitchen, where Loki wouldn't hear them.

"Where did you guys go today, Tony?" Natasha asked. Tony shrugged, "I, uh, I kinda took him to Disney World."

"Oh my god, really? Why didn't you take us with?" Leave it to Clint to be jealous. Natasha gave him a look and shook her head, sighing.

"Just tell us where you guys are going next time, okay, Tony?" Steve said, ever the loving mother of the Avengers. Tony sighed and gave a smirk.

"Yes, Mother. Now, I must carry Sleeping Beauty out there down to his bed." Tony ignored Bruce's scoff and walked from the kitchen, to the couch. He picked Loki up easily and carried him down the steps to his lab. He laid Loki gently on the blankets and moved to the end of the bed to pull his shoes off. Tony pulled Loki's villainous little plushies from the silver bag they were in and set them near Loki on his bed. Loki's hand unconsciously reached out and grabbed Jack the Skeleton, pulling him close and nuzzling the doll.

Tony smiled and went to his desk, sighing and kicking off his shoes. He was out in seconds. Jarvis turned off the lights and shut down all the computers.

….

* * *

When Loki woke up, the first thing he noticed was Tony, passed out in his swivel chair, legs kicked up onto the desk. Loki groaned and rubbed at his head. And felt the lines. Those disgusting raised designs on his skin.

He lurched out of bed and into the bathroom, flicking on the lights. He gulped and whirled around to look at himself in the mirror. Blue.

He stared at himself in disgust. He looked just like all those other monsters. Those beasts. He stared into the mirror for a few more seconds before snarling and slamming his fist into the mirror. It shattered and glass flew. His knuckles bled and he felt blood trickling down his face.

….

* * *

Tony was woken by a loud snarl and glass shattering. He lurched out of his chair, still disoriented.

"Jarvis!" He called.

"The bathroom, sir. Mr. Laufeyson is having a sort of fit." The AI system answered, worriedly. Tony ran to the bathroom and door and carefully stepped around shards of glass. Loki was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, knees pulled up to his chest. He was sobbing violently into his hands.

And he was blue. His skin was a deep blue, lighter blue, raised designs swirled across his flesh in beautiful patterns.

"Loki?" Tony whispered. The kid looked up at him with blood-red eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. He grimaced and hid his face again.

"Go away, Anthony…I don't want you to have to see me like this." Loki grumbled, running a hand through his hair harshly. Tony licked his lips and knelt beside Loki.

"What…What is this?" He asked, sitting down next to Loki, trying to avoid the scattered pieces of glass. Loki shook his head and refused to look at Tony.

"No. Don't pretend you aren't disgusted, Tony. This is my Jotun form! My true form! I'm a monster just like the rest of them and I always will be!" Loki was screaming now and he stood, roughly wiping the tears from his face.

"No, Loki!" Tony shot up from the ground and grabbed Loki's wrists, making the blue kid look at him. "Loki, you are _not _a monster. No matter how hard you try to be." Loki looked up at him in confusion and hurt.

Tony stared at Loki. He was beautiful. His blue skin, bright-red eyes, and raised markings….were _beautiful, _and _mysterious, _and _gorgeous. _Why didn't Loki see that?

"Y-You keep pushing people you care about away because you think you're a monster. And…you're just not, Loki. You are a good person! You can be! You're just…different. And that's a _good _thing." Tony struggled for words but Loki was scowling now.

"And how, Tony, is being hideous a _good _thing? I'm disgusting!" He hissed, getting into Tony's face.

"You're not hideous! You're not disgusting! Don't you see it? Damn it, Loki, you're beautiful! And all you do is doubt yourself and hate yourself and it bullshit!" Tony was yelling now, too. Loki growled at him and shoved him away.

"Get away from me, Stark! You're lying! I-I'm…._nothing. _And I will never be able to be something….to anyone." Loki crumpled to the floor and a horrible sob ripped its way out of his body. His chest ached, like his heart was dying and those traitorous tears poured from his eyes again. Tony felt a tear of his own run down his cheek. He knelt in front of the broken, sobbing kid and pulled him onto his lap, holding him tight. He kissed his head over and over gently.

"You're something to _me, _Loki." He whispered. Loki kept sobbing and clutched at Tony's shirt desperately.

Eventually, his tears slowed and his sobbing died down, and now he coughed lightly. Loki leaned back and wiped at his blue face. He sniffled and glanced up at Tony. Red eyes meeting brown.

"I-I…Thank you." And for once, the words weren't hard to get out. Tony smiled and shook his head.

"Just…Don't ever do this to me again, Loki. You scared me. Y-You were bleeding and I-I thought you might have been trying to….you know. And it….terrified me. The thought of losing you…I-I wouldn't be able to handle it, now that I've gotten to know you better….Just don't leave me, Loki." And Tony burried his face in Loki's hair, sniffling, trying not to cry again.

Loki didn't even try to stop the slow, fat tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"I wont, Tony. Don't leave me either. Please." He whispered, pulling away from Tony a little so he could see his eyes. Tony stared into Loki's blood-red eyes and nodded slowly. He leaned closer and whispered, "Never."

Their faces were inches apart and slowly, Loki leaned even closer. Tony made the last move, and then, they lips were together. Loki was over-whelmed by how hot Tony's lips felt against his own icy mouth and he moved forward more forcefully, wanting more heat. Tony's strong arms moved around him and held on tightly. Loki's hands tangled in Tony's hair and he gasped as Tony's tongue flicked against his bottom lip. Tony took advantage of Loki's opened mouth and soon their tongues were dancing. Tony's mouth was so velvety and hot, Loki could barely think. Tony was having the same issues. Loki's mouth was cool and wet and _perfect. _

And then Jarvis broke their trance.

"Sir, Hela is here to drop off Loki's requested book. Steve is on his way to inform you."

Tony gasped and stood, still holding Loki, who awkwardly stepped away from him. Tony smiled at him briefly before swooping in for a not-so-chaste quick kiss.

"Try not to look so flustered, kid. And don't worry about what anyone thinks about your Jotun form. I love it."

And Loki was left standing there, in the bathroom, confused as to what had just happened, and to what it meant.

* * *

**YAY! So they kissed….and this was hard to write. And I had to listen to depressing music and it made it angst and sad. But a sorta-happy ending. :p PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
